Anything Could Happen
by Trinity Harkness
Summary: A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with a troubled and dangerous past encounters the God of Mischief with some unusual reactions. She is assigned to aid in the Avengers Initiative and begins to realize how much she cares about the people around her, especially after they're gone. However, Loki will stop at nothing to understand the girl who was immune to his powers. Includes OC.
1. Just the Beginning

Nothing goes unnoticed by the lone agent who is pacing the catwalk. Every detail, every movement made by the people below is monitored by her. Every once in a while, her trained eyes will land on the figure sitting opposite her from across the room. He looks up just in time to send her a faint smile before the two of them return to their observations. She finds that her curiosity is constantly claimed by the glowing blue Cube that is under surveillance night and day. However, she refuses to ask questions regarding the Tesseract; she prefers to figure things out for herself.

Alastar watches Director Fury enters the room, though she doesn't pay him any attention. Despite the fact that he is her boss, she has a personal hatred for him. His methods for various subjects bother her to the extreme for she had once been the topic of investigation to him. She loves her job, but it wasn't her first choice, nor was there any other option for her once Fury had located her. He had found her five years ago after she had unknowingly unleashed powers she wasn't aware she had.

She had discovered she was a telepath and had the ability to use telekinesis when she was eight and quickly learned how to control it. As she got older, her abilities grew stronger and increasingly more powerful. When she was twenty-three, she lost control of her anger for only a minute, but it was just enough for her to destroy an entire city block. At that moment in time, she had been categorized as a level four telepath and level three telekinetic with a danger level of three. Nick Fury had found her a week later and offered her a position at S.H.I.E.L.D. She knew that if she didn't accept, someone would eventually have her hunted down to be tested. Little did she know that Fury would nearly do the very thing she feared.

Alastar watches as Clint leaves his "nest" to join Fury below. She has the ability to listen in on the conversation, but she really doesn't see the point. _Fury'll probably just piss me off anyway._ She sighs softly and goes to resume her pacing when the Cube begins to spark. With her curiosity reignited, she quickly descends to the ground floor only to fall as it emitts a massive spark, causing a mini tremor. She stands in time to see the Tesseract release a beam that opens a doorway into space. _Now, I'm intrigued._ When it closes, a man crouches in the portal's place.

The man stands slowly, taking in his surroundings, just like Alastar does to him. She takes in his appearance: jet black hair that is slicked back out of his pale face; piercing emerald green eyes that look out over them; in his hand, he holds a scepter that contains some sort of gem that strongly resembles the Cube. Armed guards move closer to the man, yet he seems not to notice them; his attention solely on the Tesseract.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury calls out to him.

The man slowly looks down at the weapon in his hand and Alastar sees a faint smirk grace his pale lips. He raises the spear, points it a one of the guards, and unleashes a beam from it, knocking the guard down. It all seems to go downhill from there. The strange man continues to fight off the rest of the guards and the scientists, excluding Doctor Selvig who has managed to dodge the attacks. Alastar mades her way over to Fury in case the situation calls for her to take action. She lifts her head in time just to see the man rush over to Clint. Her eyes widen and she screams, "Clint! Look out!" It is too late; the man's reflexes are faster, almost catlike. He whispers something to Clint and tapps his chest with the scepter. She watches as his eyes go completely black before turning to the color of the Tesseract.

The attacker continues to go around to the other survivors, repeating the same process he did with Clint. Alastar focuses on helping Fury remove the Cube from its current container and into its own briefcase. The two of them quickly stand up and begin to leave when the man speaks.

"Please, don't," his soft, silky voice calls out, "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury says, turning back to the man.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else." He smiles, "I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki, brother of Thor." Doctor Selvig says in a sudden realization. Loki looks to the side with a disgusted expression evident on his face. _Obviously not a fan of his brother._

"Look, we have no quarrel with your people." Fury tells him.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki replies.

"Your plan is to step on us?" Alastar asks him.

Loki simply smirks in her direction before continuing, "I come with glad tidings of a world made free."

"Free from what?" Fury asks.

"Freedom," Loki says simply, "Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart," He pauses briefly as he touches the scepter to Selvig's chest, "You will know peace."

"Yeah, you say 'peace,' but I kind of think you mean the other thing." Fury scoffs.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling." Clint tells Loki. "This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

"Like the pharaohs of old." he replies.

"He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." Selvig reports.

"Well then…" Loki sighs.

Clint pulls out a gun and fires it at Fury. Alastar dodges and is caught by Loki who grasps her by the upper arm. He smiles down at her.

"You'd make an excellent addition to my team." he murmurs.

"Never." she hisses.

"We'll see about that." He smirks as he touches the cold spear to her chest just above her heart. Alastar feels a cold tingle spread throughout her body, but nothing else. She stares up at the demigod to see him frown in confusion. "This should work."

"Sorry to disappoint." she replies. Her free arm goes to her waist and grasps a small dagger that's located there. Loki notices the movement and hits her with the spear, sending her to the ground. Alastar stands up shakily as she sees Loki and his newly-formed "team" leave the room. She rushes over to Fury, stumbling a bit from the attack. She notices the bullet and no blood coming from his body. _Bullet-proof vest… You son of a bitch. _She chuckles softly before shaking him back to consciousness.

"Sir. Sir!" she says.

His one good eye opens to see her hovering over him. He groans slightly as he sits up and touches his ear-com. "Hill. Hill! Barton's turned!" he warns the other agent. He pulls the bullet out of his vest and stands up.

"Come on, Winters. We have to leave before this place goes."

"Yes, Sir."

The two of them race out of the building as fast as they can to a helicopter awaiting them at the entrance. The two of them quickly take a seat and leave the location. Alastar looks out the window to see the building begin to collapse in on itself. _Jeez… I'm glad we got out of there. Looks like we won't be coming back here anytime soon._ As they leave the base, she notices one of their vehicles speeding away. The helicopter catches up with it and turns so that Fury can fire at it. Loki points the scepter at them and hit's the helicopter with a beam of blue light. The blast hit's the beams and they begin to fall to the ground. Fury jumps out at the last moment, avoiding the crash. Alastar decides that it's the opportune moment to use her powers to slow down and soften the crash, saving their lives in the process. She concentrates on the vessel as a whole and manages to land it semi-safely to the ground.

After a minute or so, she slowly but surely makes her way out of the wreckage. She spots Fury standing a few yards away, talking over a walkie-talkie. She stumbles a bit as she walks over to him; the familiar voice of her friend Coulson is heard over the device. "_What do we do?_" Fury remains silent as he looks over at Agent Winters. She nods firmly, knowing how grave the situation is and what their only option is at this point in time.

"Call them in."

* * *

**Hello, dearies! This is my first FanFiction, so I hope you enjoy it! I'd love to hear some feedback since I'm kind of critical when it comes to the things I write. So, if you could be kind enough to take a minute or two to write your thoughts down, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**What do you think of Alastar, hm? She'll have a bigger roll in the upcoming chapters, but I wanted a tiny bit of her backstory to come through. Obviously, that's not the entire thing. Hope you stick through to the end!**

**Lots of Love,**

**~Trinity**


	2. Assembling the Team

Chaos. Complete and utter chaos is the state everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. seems to be in. The Tesseract has been stolen and is currently in the hands of an unstable demigod. Alastar contemplates the ideas that could possibly make this situation worse and firmly decides that this – indeed – could be a whole hell of a lot worse than what it currently is. _At least he never mentioned anything about completely annihilating the human race._ She chooses to view this as a positive outlook on the whole ordeal. _It's not like we're racing against time to prevent Loki from killing us all… just placing us under his control… cause that's better…?_

She begins to replay the previous night's events in her head, trying to get an idea of what happened. She understands Loki's goal, how he enslaved Clint and the others, and a slight idea of how he got there. What she doesn't have a grasp on is why she was immune to the scepter's control. _Loki was even confused by the whole event._ _I should've been… taken over? _She sighs in frustration as she continues to attempt to process scenario.

She glances over towards the small set of stairs to see Coulson waiting on the phone. Alastar feels a smirk tug at the corner of her mouth as she watches him patiently wait for the person on the other end to answer. Coulson's patience is to be admired, for Alastar has close to none, unless the situation calls upon her to wait. Having impatience come over her, she decides to take a listen into the conversation.

The grunts and groans of men are evident from over the phone. The element of slightly labored breathing enters the equation as the fight continues. Bare feet pad across the hard floor then disappear for a brief moment and return as a heavy mass hits the floor. A thud followed by a groan resonates as something connects with a metal object. The sound of a metal chain comes through the speaker along with a cry of pain.

A female voice appears and Alastar begins to feel irritation seep into her veins. _Natasha… of course that's who they'd call. _She rolls her eyes. Alastar doesn't hate Natasha like she hates Fury, there's just some sort of rivalry between the two that has never been explained. It's simply been there since Alastar joined S.H.I.E.L.D and everyone knows it. Coulson, on the other hand, freezes slightly and turns to meet Alastar's unique heterochromatic gaze. A smirk pulls at his lips. _Alastar, kindly remove yourself from my head. _Her eyes grow wide and she mouths the words, "Sorry, Phil!" He chuckles lightly as he begins to walk towards her when he pauses to reply to something Natasha said.

"Oh, no. I've got Stark. You get the big guy."

Alastar walks down to Phil as he puts the cell away. He greets her with a warm smile, and the two of them start to walk down the hall.

"I am really sorry. I sometimes forget." she tells him.

"It's fine. You're just lucky that it was me and not Fury."

"You've got that right. Patience is _not_ one of my virtues; that's why I… yeah… In a situation like this, it's hard for me to wait around like nothing's happening."

Phil looks over at her, lips pursed. "How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"It's just… Loki took Barton. I'm just making sure that you're okay."

Alastar pauses, letting out a sigh as she runs a hand through her chestnut locks. "I mean… sure, I'm worried about him; he's my colleague, Phil; my friend. I'm pissed of over the whole thing, and God knows what Loki's putting him through."

Phil watches as her expression changes from worried to slightly agitated in a matter of seconds. He knows she's in control of her emotions and actions, but nonetheless, he hesitates briefly before placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to console her. She gives him a half-smirk. "Thanks, Phil. You should get going though if you have to talk to Stark."

"You're right. We'll talk later." he tells her before leaving down the hallway.

Alastar sighs softly as she leans against the wall. _Clint will be fine; he's strong. We've been through worse situations. _As she turns to head back out to the bridge of the Helicarrier, she hears a voice over her ear-com.

"Agent Winters, report to the bridge."

"Already on it, Director." she replies.

A frown threatens to appear on her face. _Let's not piss off Fury anymore than necessary. He's already upset about the Cube being stolen. _She makes her way back up the short flight of stairs to find Fury standing behind the large table engraved with the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem.

"Yes, Director Fury?" she says.

"I need you to go talk to Rogers about helping us with the situation at hand."

"Steve?" He nods. "Alright. One question, though: why are you sending me?"

"I believe he'll be more inclined to join if he hears it from you."

She purses her lips in consideration. "When do you want me to leave?"

"Immediately." She nods, taking that as her leave. "Oh, Winters."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Take this with you. It'll help him understand what's at stake."

He walks over to her and hands Alastar a folder containing information on the Cube. She quickly glances over the files, getting a grasp on the material that is given to her. Without another look at Fury, she quickly leaves to bridge to get ready to depart. _Now, time to go recruit our first Avenger._

* * *

With the folder in her hand, Alastar makes her way to the gym currently being occupied by a single person; Captain Steve Rogers. When Steve was finally up and moving, he was introduced to S.H.I.E.L.D. and became friends with the seemingly cold and off-putting Alastar Winters. Steve somehow broke her out of her isolated shell and never lost contact with her. A small smile lights up her pale face as she silently proceeds through the gym doors to come across Steve in the middle of a vigorous workout.

His crystal blue eyes are closed shut tightly, almost as though he's trying to erase some painful memory. However, he seems to be taking out his stress on the punching bag that hangs right in front of him. Alastar knows that this is one internal struggle that she should not get involved in. One more powerful punch sends the bag flying across the room into the wall. Steve stands still for a moment, breathing obviously labored, before moving his hair from his eyes to grab another bag in the line on the floor.

"Now, did the punching bag really deserve that?" she teases from across the room.

Steve looks up to find Alastar Winters making her way over to him. He takes note that she's out of her usual black S.H.I.E.L.D. outfit and is instead wearing a black button-up, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. He gives her a quick smile as he goes to reach for another bag. She watches with amusement as she focuses on the one next in line and casually lifts it into the air to place it on the hook. Steve glances over at her with a smirk, "Thanks, Alastar."

"No problem, Steve."

"And to answer your question, no, it probably didn't deserve that." he replies.

She chuckles. "Can't sleep?"

"I slept for seventy years, Alli; I think I've been asleep for long enough." he sighs.

"Or you simply don't want to face your dreams."

He looks over at her, noticing the faint sadness fill her green and gold eyes. "I've been there, too, Steve. You don't have to lie to me."

She watches as he looks down at the floor, trying to decide whether or not to actually tell her. She smiles softly at her friend. "Steve, you don't have to tell me. I'm not here for a social visit anyway."

"Work-related?"

"Unfortunately. Fury sent me."

"Is he trying to get me back into the world?"

"Not exactly. We want your help to try and save it." She holds out the folder to him. He takes it with slight curiosity. She watches his expression change drastically when he opens it and views the contents.

"HYDRA's secret weapon." he murmurs.

She swallows uneasily, knowing this is a subject Steve knows all too well and that comes with painful memories. "Howard Stark found that in the ocean when he was searching for you. He believed what Fury thinks: the Tesseract could be a source of unlimited sustainable energy; something many believe the world sorely needs."

"What do you believe?" he asks, his blue eyes meeting her dua -colored ones.

"I believe that it is a source of sustainable energy. Does the world need it at the moment? I don't believe so. Does Fury want it for that reason? Absolutely not. However, I do believe that if we don't get it back, people will get hurt."

"Who took it?"

"A man who goes by the name of Loki. He's not… from around here. It's difficult to explain."

"I doubt anything would surprise me." he chuckles.

Alastar smirks as she crosses her arms. "Ten bucks says you're wrong." He flashes her a brief smile that she's witnessed many times before. "There's a debriefing packet in your apartment. Fury is… adamant about you joining us; to help us get the Tesseract back. Any advice you could give us about the Cube that we don't already know?"

He stands up and hands her back the folder. He looks her square and the eye and says, "You should've left it in the ocean."

"It's a little late for that."

"I know."

He embraces her briefly before packing up his equipment and taking one of the bags with him as he leaves.

"I hope that you'll agree to help us." she says.

"I'll see you soon, Alli." he tells her as he goes through the doors.

She chuckles lightly as his nickname for her escapes his lips. She sighs through her nose before following suite and leaving the gym, shutting off the lights telekinetically. _I hope so, Steve. I really do._

* * *

**__****So, how is it? You got to see more of Alastar and how she acts, along with her powers. I'd love to hear from you, so please, leave a comment in the box below. It will only take a moment of your time. Did you enjoy her interaction with Phil and Steve? I know I did. Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Lots of Love,**

**~Trinity**


End file.
